


At the end of they day, I’m here.

by nifty_peebles



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB, AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Caleb Quinn is cool, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Herman bites a lot, Herman has a big dick, Herman kinda has a blood kink, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quentin is your best friend, Reader gets eaten out, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They/Them reader - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader, nonbinary reader, reader is assigned female at birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_peebles/pseuds/nifty_peebles
Summary: Herman Carter wasn’t somebody who acted on impulse. He wasn’t motivated by anything but knowledge, at least, that’s how he used to be. Then he met you.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. When you need me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in part two :)

There were many times yourself and Herman Carter had slept together. It just became something you two did. 

It started when he approached you outside of trials. You were at the campfire, talking with Quentin, who’d you’d quickly befriended the first day you got here. 

It stunned you, it was so out of left field. You and Herman had an interesting relationship, he was bloodthirsty, cruel and merciless, one of the Entities most efficient killers. And yet in trials, he could never catch you. He was frustrated at first, but then that frustration became curiosity, and then obsession, and finally lust. 

He didn’t usually act on these types of thoughts, but the same old routine had grown boring, tiring, even. So why not blow off some steam and indulge his natural urges for a change? 

You almost said no, but sheer curiosity and the fact that it had been ages since that last time you got laid, made you say yes. It also provided something different to do on the agenda. 

So now here you are, in a sexual relationship with the realm’s very own Mad Doctor. By no means does he love you, he stated that very clearly, and you understood. He explained it as a sort of... business arrangement. But you couldn’t help but let your mind wander, that’s what happens when you get attached I suppose. 

Currently, you were sitting at the campfire, your trials were done for the time being, as you had completed three. Whether you escaped or not didn’t matter. 

Quentin was at your side, sitting in comfortable silence. All the survivors knew about The Doctor and you. It wasn’t a secret you tried to keep. Most of them didn’t care, but a few were disgusted. Lauri, Nea, Nancy and David were the most irritated by your situation. But it’s not like they said anything to you. They talked, especially Nea and Lauri, but there wasn’t much you could do, it’s not like you cared much anyways. Dwight being the leader handled it very well, basically he just told you to be safe and know what you’re getting into. Claudette was nervous for you but didn’t try and change your mind. 

Quentin being your best friend told you truthfully how he felt, he didn’t like it, not one bit, but he wouldn’t stop you from going to see Doc. It was your choice, which you were appreciative of. 

You knew he would come for you soon, if your trials were done for the day, than his must be done soon as well. 

Sure enough, after waiting a couple more minutes, he arrived at the Survivor camp, the static that surrounded him subconsciously leaned towards your direction, sinking its way into your mind, creating a calming effect. 

“Alrighty, I’ll be back later Quinn, I’m off.” You say to Quentin who turns his gaze to The Doctor. “Yeah, okay, don’t die alright?” You let out a lighthearted chuckle and walked towards Herman, knowing that’s it’s very possible you could die. Quentin always said that to you, it was your little inside joke. There was a time Herman had shocked you once too many times, killing you and sending you back to the campfire. Although he didn’t mean to do it, he did find it funny. 

“Ah hello my dear, lovely to see you again.” Herman spoke to you, you craned your neck to look up at him. No matter how tall you are, Herman is much taller. The man is a giant. 

You smile up at him, following his lead away from the campfire and into the fog. You stick close to him, knowing that it’s very easy to get separated. The more time you spent with Herman the more you got to know about him. Despite his terrifying exterior and horrifying reputation, he was relatively docile when he wasn’t in trial, especially towards you. 

Despite his claim that he wouldn’t treat you any differently from anyone else during trial, you definitely noticed that you got the hatch a little more often whenever he was facing you in trial. You were sure it wasn’t noticeable to anyone else, and you definitely thought that he thought you couldn’t notice, but you noticed. You also noticed if you did exceptionally well in a trail against him, he’d pat your shoulder or ruffle your hair the next time he saw you. Which always made your heart flutter. 

Herman was dressed in a crimson dress shirt today, the one you really liked, with the gold pocket watch and the black vest with the white polka dots. You always appreciated his sense of fashion. You were dressed like normally, the same old clothes that never seem to get any dirtier than they were the day you arrived here. Clothing was weird in the Entity’s realm.

Herman looked down at you, studying your form. He always wished he could read your mind and figure out what went on in that funny little head of yours. You were definitely his favourite specimen, he’d never admit it out loud of course. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the crooked figure of Léry’s Memorial Institute appearing in the distance. The fluttering in your core increased, your body was already aware of what was to come. Herman, likely sensing your excitement, let out a low chuckle and pat your head. You were in for a treat today.


	2. I’ll be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! But you knew that.

Location wasn’t generally an issue, you two usually did it in his office. On the desk or in his chair, even just on the floor. You tried outside once, but quickly realized it was much too cold. 

Today was different, you could tell. Mainly because Herman didn’t lead you too his office, in fact he led you past it. This sparked your curiosity. Questioning him was very tempting, but you decided it would very likely be useless, if he had something planned he definitely wasn’t gonna tell you. 

The two of you arrived at a medium sized room, likely used for holding a patient or two in the past. It was dark except for the natural moonlight that came in from the window to your right, the glow of the moon was illuminating a decently sized hospital bed. 

Herman broke the silence. “I managed to find this, it’s relatively free of bloodstains and just big enough for the two of us.” He chuckled deeply. Raising an eyebrow you look towards him. “Oh really? You’re sure you’ll fit?” You teased, knowing he loved to banter, he was always quite talkative. “Oh yes my dear, I’m quite sure.” Taking out his mouthpiece and eye restraints, he moved to sit on the side of the bed bringing you with him and onto his lap, you knew the drill by now. 

The pressure of your bodies together was just what you needed. It reminded you that this was real, and not some dream or illusion. You started to grind against him, feeling him grow harder and yourself grow more needy. “Mhm, none of that my love, I have something different planned today. Something I think you’ll enjoy.” His voice was rich and lustful, filling your mind with a smooth, silky feeling. 

Herman picks you up and holds you close to lay you down on the cot, hovering over you to take in your appearance in the moonlight. “My dear I don’t tell you this enough, but you truly are such a unique specimen. No one else can satisfy me, or keep me this intrigued. You are something very special, an enigma.”He reached to cup the side of your face, studying your reaction. 

You were stunned, he had never said anything so intimate before. It made your heart swell, it felt like it was going to burst right out of your chest. The buzzing warmth of his hand came to rest on your cheek, it felt more gentle than usual. Herman continued speaking. “You are a danger to my psyche, and everything I know. You’re lucky I’m fond of you. You’re my dilemma.” Yet there was no malice to his tone. 

“Herman I-“ You swallow. “I’m not sure what to say, you’ve never said anything so.. intimate to me before.” You chose your words carefully, this was completely new territory, you didn’t know how he would react to a misspoken thought. You cup the hand still resting on your cheek and continue. “I’m speechless, Carter, truly. I’ve never been good with words. But know that everything you just said to me, means more than anything in the Realms.” 

Herman sighs deeply and gives a small smile. Leaning into kiss your nape and neck. Pulling back he slips his hands under your shirt and pulls it off, discarding it to the side and does the same with his own. He leaves light kisses all over your upper body. Making his way down to your hip level. 

You immediately realize what’s going to happen, and make a small noise of approval. Herman chuckles in response. “Oh my God, this has never happened before, holy shit holy shit. Is he actually gonna? Oh my God he is.” Your mind was racing, he had never done this before, let alone been this gentle. Ninety percent of the time you were pinned down by the back of your neck on your stomach or in doggystyle while he fucked your brains out. 

Herman’s touch interrupted your racing mind, “Don’t look so perturbed my love, everything will be okay. You have my word.” He slowly started to undo your belt, and work your pants off your legs. You slid your underwear down to speed things up, his pacing was almost too much to bare. He could never resist teasing you, and the smirk on his face now told you all you needed to know. That smug fucker. 

Herman lowered his head, kissing and nipping at your inner thighs. You let out soft moans as he licked along the outside of you. Your natural scent causing him to let out a deep groan of pleasure and made him realize just how tight his pants had become. He’d deal with that after. 

He licks and sucks on your clit, turning you into a trembling, panting mess. You moan out his name as he pushes his tongue into you, going as deep as he can. He lets out a deep moan against your throbbing pussy, pleased with your reaction. He drags his tongue in and out of you, picking up the pace to get you going. 

You groan and tighten your thighs around his head and slightly buck your hips, he laughs into you and rests his hands on the outside of your thighs, making sure to hold you close. Your moaning turns into gasps as your release builds. “Ah- Herman!” You give one final cry as you cum hard into his mouth. He doesn’t pull away and gladly takes it, when he knows you’ve finished he leans back and swallows. Eyes scanning hungrily over your panting figure. 

You’re in ecstasy, the high of your climax rushing in your body. Herman stands to undress the rest of himself, letting you recover for a moment. You eye his large frame in the darkness, trying to figure out what he’s thinking was always quite a challenge, but you managed sometimes. 

He turns back to you and kneels over your flustered body, hands on each side of your head. “Tell me what you want my love.” He speaks softly but clearly. You reach up to feel your hands along his muscular arms, going to his shoulders. “I want, you. You Herman.” Your hands come to cup his face, feeling the scaring that runs along the left side. 

At your response he leans down to kiss you, capturing your mouth entirely. You let his tongue in and spread the taste of yourself, groaning as he brings himself between your legs. He breaks your kiss and leans back to align his now fully hardened dick with your entrance. 

He sinks himself in slowly, making sure you’re okay. Despite you knowing the feeling of him inside you, you still hadn’t gotten over how large he was. He goes in smoothly thanks to your natural lubricant. You reach up to his shoulders, wanting to bring his body closer to you. He understands and sinks into you reaching his hilt, causing you and him to let out a soft groan of each other’s names. 

Your arms are now wrapped around his neck and your legs around his waist, he bites and sucks on your neck, definitely leaving very visible markings. You let out a light gasp as he slowly starts thrusting his hips, he kisses you again, very lightly. 

“Ah, Herman, fuck, what’s gotten into you?” You ask between breaths. “Oh nothing, nothing but you.” He replies with a light chuckle. 

You dig your heels into his lower back, urging him to speed up his pace. He does, and you can feel your orgasm building. His body is warm, especially near his heart. You can feel that it’s much warmer than the rest of him, it felt good. He leans into you more so his body is fully flushed against yours. 

The room is filled with the lewd noises of moans and skin on skin. Feeling your inner walls tighten around him, he picks up pace and fucks into you causing you to cry out his name. He can feel his own climax building as well. 

You give a loud moan as he snaps his hips and empties into you, pushing you over the edge. The wave of pleasure runs throughout your system and numbs the pain of Herman biting into your shoulder. He tastes your blood and decides he likes it, and sucks on the now open bite mark. 

You’re breathing heavily, the arms still linked around his neck as he goes to kiss you. You can taste the metallic tang of your blood, but you don’t mind. You stay in that position for a while before Herman pulls out of you and lays next to your exhausted figure. 

The two of you lay in silence for a while before you decide to speak. “That was different.” You say, and quickly catch yourself. “A good different, but I’m confused. You never been... y’know, like..” You sigh, frustrated with yourself for being so scattered. 

Herman just observes you, he has a small, but genuine smile on his face. “I care about you y/n. I know what I said at the beginning of our little arrangement, but I feel differently now. I always enjoy our time together, no matter what we’re doing. I find myself thinking about you quite often, more than your body, just you.” 

Herman moved to pull the sheet over the two of you and bring you closer to him. You happily obliged and curled into his large form, soaking up the warmth that radiated from his body. Oh yeah, you could get used to this. 

It was a weird situation, most people would deem you as insane for getting this close with someone like The Doctor. But you thought differently. For once you felt happy, and content. And you’ll be damned if you let someone tell you how to live your life. In a place like the Entity’s Realm, you weren’t too concerned about morals or what was right or wrong. There were bloodthirsty killers walking around for God’s sake. If you’re gonna be stuck here for eternity you might as well make the best of it. So that’s what you’re gonna do. 

You hum in reply to Herman’s words, far too tired to get much out, but you do reply quietly. “Mmmh, I love you.” Hermans’s arms tighten around you at your response. The sound of his heartbeat and the buzz of electrical currents lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might fuck around and make part three. We’ll see tho.


End file.
